


Mornings With Him

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Mornings with him were always the best.





	

Draco stretched his pale arm across the bed to pull Hermione into his arms, as he patted down the bed, he couldn't feel the presence of her warm body. Knowing that he couldn't find her warmth his eyes popped open.

"Darling?" He shouted.

She came out of the bathroom and smiled at him, "I was just using the toilet, calm down."

He smiled and opened his arms, "Come back to bed?"

She couldn't resist his pleading silver molten eyes, so she crawled in and laid right next to him.

"You're so warm." She mumbled into his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He let out a chuckle and pecked her forehead, "Do we have to get out of bed today?"  
It was Sunday and they both knew they had nothing important to do. But he asked anyways, just so he could talk to her, no matter what weird conversations they have.

She looked up and grinned at him, "Nope. We don't have anything planned."

"Ah good. I want to stay, just like this." He reached his hand down and squeezes her butt.

"Draco!" She scolded to her boyfriend who had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, my love?"

She loved it when he called her that. He was hers and she was his.

"I love when you call me that." Hermione hummed as he traced the patch of skin where her, well his, shirt had ridden up on her small waist.

"Really?"

She nodded her messy, yet curly head and pecked her lips to his chest.

"And what am I to you?" He asked.

He wanted her to say it. He wanted to hear it, coming out from her pretty lips.

She smirked and looked up at him, "You're my Ferret."

Draco groaned and threw his head back onto the pillow. "You, woman, you have no idea what you do to me."

She giggled and placed a kiss on his lips, which he tried to deepen by grabbing her waist. She pulled away which caused him to whine.

"No no, not right now. I'm still sore from last night."She shook her head.

He let out a loud laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hermione mumbled into his chest before he pulled her on top of him.

"Sorry, love. Let's go make breakfast, yeah?" He asked while rubbing her back.

She nodded and got up.

Draco walked out in front of her so she took the opportunity to swat his butt as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey!" He jumped around and faced her giggling figure.

"Whoops." She shrugged her shoulders.

A mischievous smirk made it's way onto Draco's face before he chased her down the hallway and into the kitchen where he pulled her into his arms.

Mornings with him were always the best.


End file.
